kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Comeback
The Great Comeback is the 19th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 45th episode overall. In this episode; the kids help a once-famous trombonist (special guest Ruth Buzzi) reunite with her long-lost daughter. Plot Summary The episode launches with "Don't Lose My Number"; during which a woman is seen lugging her belongings into the break room before attempting to hide when the song ends. Ryan (after complimenting Stacy on her performance) offers to buy sodas; only for a mysterious sneeze to give the unexpected guest away. The woman, named Blanche Taylor, meets the kids (when they explain they play at the P*lace; she mentions liking hanging with "show people"); stating that she once performed at what was then called the Palace during her younger days in vaudeville. Ryan then promises to bring some food once they finish their next song ("My Girl"). Blanche then shares more details about her past; including playing lead trombone in a big-band shortly before rock-and-roll took off and falling on hard times, becoming homeless and an alcoholic (fortunately; she had kicked the drinking habit a year earlier). The others decide to see if Riley will let her stay at the P*lace; leaving Stacy with Blanche. Blanche then mentions having an estranged daughter, to which Stacy says that Blanche could treat her like a daughter ("Miracles"). Riley mentions needing to fill an opening for nightwatchperson, and the kids offer to help set up a reunion (even giving Blanche a makeover); setting up "You Can't Get What You Want ('Til You Know What You Want)" (during which Kid even finds a trombone for Blanche). The kids manage to find Blanche's daughter (named Christine Lasker); who had spent the past 15 years looking for her mother. As it happens, her daughter's now married with a 14 year old grandson named Jimmy (after Blanche's late husband) who was starting a rock band of his own (and who had asked Blanche to stage his band; suggesting possibly friendly competition) as the episode closes with "People are People". Kid Cast * Martika Marrero - Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Guest * Ruth Buzzi - Blanche Taylor Songs * "Don't Lose My Number" (Phil Collins cover; performed by Ryan and Stacy) * "My Girl" (The Temptations cover; performed by Kid and Ryan) * "Miracles" (Stacy Lattisaw cover; performed by Stacy) * "You Can't Get What You Want ('Til You Know What You Want)" (Joe Jackson cover; performed by Ryan) * "People Are People" (Depeche Mode cover; performed by Kid, Gloria and Stacy) Trivia * This marked the first of two appearances for Ruth Buzzi on Kids Incorporated. She would return for Season 6's "The Storybook House". * Blanche Taylor's appearance at the beginning of the episode is similar to that of her Gladys Ormphby character on the 1968-73 comedy-variety show "Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In". * Renee didn't sing in this episode. * This is the first of four episodes involving a homeless character; along with Season 3's "World Traveler"; Season 6's "Roughing It" and Season 9's "One Man Band". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Renee didn't sing Category:Episodes written by Stanley Ralph Ross Category:Episodes directed by Michael Dimich